Can I Have A Kiss?
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: A continuation of the bar scene in 'Lazarus Man'. Rating changed to M for chapter 4.
1. Drunkenness

Peter wasn't sure if he'd heard her right. Had she actually admitted to there being a _thing_between them? And she was smiling about it? He wondered how many drinks she's had. Sober Megan wouldn't be saying things like this, even if they were true.

"Maybe I should take you home?" Peter suggested. He would never tell her what to do.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tipsy." She was trying her best to act sober, but the alcohol was starting to affect her. She was on her fourth glass of scotch after all.

"Whatever you say. If you can show me you're not drunk then I'll let you go home yourself." He'd love to see her try and prove to him she wasn't drunk.

She lifted herself off the stool, but as soon as her weight had left it, it was back again. Trying to stand was not a good idea. Suddenly the room was spinning.

"You're not drunk, huh?" He chucked at her, secretly worried.

"Shut up," She glared at him, but it soon turned into a smile. "I guess you're getting your wish after all. Take me home." She took out her wallet and left a wad of money on the bar. Peter separated the proper amount and gave the rest of the money back to Megan. She stuffed it back into her purse. He helped her up and soon found out that he would have to support her so she could walk. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her backside and his other arm held her arm that was wrapped around his front. Once they were at Peter's car he unlocked it and helped Megan get in the passenger side. He started to buckle her, but she stopped him.

"I can do my seatbelt myself. I'm not that drunk." She buckled it and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and got in the driver's side. Even drunk she didn't want any help, except for walking. He started the engine and she told him how to get there.

By the time they got back to her apartment it had started storming. Peter parked on the curb in front of her building then looked around his car.

"I don't have an umbrella. We're gonna have to get wet." He told her as he turned the car off and took the key out of the ignition.

"That's okay," She smiled at him. He got out of the car and helped her out just as he had helped her in and they walked as best they could, due to her condition, into her building. Due to how hard it was raining they got completely soaked, but neither of them noticed until they got into the elevator. Luckily she was wearing a black sweater over her red dress. He, on the other hand, had a white undershirt under his suit jacket that was completely soaked. The wet shirt clung to his body and she could see his muscles. She subconsciously licked her lips. Peter noticed this having kept a firm eye on her drunken form ever since he first saw her at the bar.

Once they got to her floor she led him to her apartment and opened it up. He went in and looked around. It was exactly like he imagined it would be, spotless and immaculately decorated. She sat on her couch and looked at him to do the same.

He cleared his throat, "Don't you want to get out of those wet clothes?" He asked. There was nothing he hated more than being in wet clothes and he assumed the same about her.

"No, they're fine for now. They're drying." She kicked off her heels as she talked to him.

He moved over to the couch and took a seat next to her. She looked at him softly. She had him where she had wanted him for as long as she could remember. She started to move her head towards him, but he stopped her.

"As much as I want this, I can't let it happen when you're drunk. If you still want this when your sober then that's great. I'll take you out on a nice date and we can go from there, but I refuse to let this be some sleazy one night stand and I refuse to let you do anything you might regret in the morning." He explained to her as delicately as he could.

She smiled at him, "Thank you." She put her hand on his thigh. "Can I have a kiss? So I know you're serious and not just trying to blow me off?" She asked him with a need in her voice that he'd never heard from her before. Not even in situations that involved Lacey.

He slowly moved his head towards her and placed his lips softly on hers. The kiss was intense, but gentle at the same time. Sparks were definitely flying between them and they could both feel it.

A few minutes later they broke apart and started at each other. Both surprised at how good the kiss had been.

"Alright, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into bed." He told her as he stood up. He held out his hand to help her up and she gratefully took it.

"I thought you didn't want to get me out of my clothes." She teased him as she led the way to her bedroom.

"Oh I do, but not while you're drunk. Go change in the bathroom and I'll wait here." He sat on the long bench type thing she had at the foot of her bed. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Alright, alright." She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later with her pajamas on. She looked at him with a 'what now' face. He pulled back the covers of her bed and helped her in. Once she was nice and snug he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I don't want you left alone while you're intoxicated." He started to walk to the door, but Megan's voice stopped him.

"Don't be silly. There's plenty of room in this bed. I have a few of Todd's old sleep shirts in the bottom door of my dresser. You can sleep in one and your boxers." He considered her words for a moment before he decided it wasn't a terrible idea.

He got a shirt out and changed into it. He folded up his suit and put it where he had been sitting only a few minutes earlier. He then slowly got into bed next to her. She was lying on her side, facing away from him and he was lying on his side, facing her. She pulled his arm around her and held it there. He moved closer to her and let their bodied mold together, she fit perfectly into his, and slowly they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**tbc****…****?**


	2. The Day After

Megan woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and the smell of bacon awaking her senses. She smiled when she remembered the events of last night. Her and Peter were finally starting to move past being more than just friends. She also couldn't deny the tiny bit of nervousness she felt at things not being the same as they were last night.

She got up and pulled on her short silk robe then fixed her hair and put on some make up. She wasn't ready for Peter to see her without it yet. Once she was satisfied she followed her nose to the kitchen.

She creeped up behind him and stood on her tiptoes to peek over his shoulder.

"What's cooking?" She asked sweetly.

"Just some bacon, eggs, and toast. You eat that stuff, right?" He got worried for a second. He hadn't thought about her not liking what he was cooking. She noticed this.

"My favorites." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as the worry disappeared from his face.

"Here," Peter opened a bottle of pills and gave Megan two then got her a glass of water and handed that to her too.

"Thanks, Mister." She swallowed the pills, "How'd you know?" She asked him as she went to put the glass in the sink.

"No matter how many times you say you weren't that drunk last night, you were pretty drunk." He chuckled at her and turned back to flip the bacon.

"Alright, I was pretty drunk. You win. Thanks for taking care of me." She said kindly as she slipped her hands around his waist. He smiled to himself and put his free hand on her hands to show her that her actions were okay.

Once the food was done cooking he dished it out on two plates and set them at the table.

"We better eat fast, we have to be at work soon." He told her after he checked his watch. Megan had gone in to her room and gotten ready as he finished cooking.

"Don't you still have to go home and get clothes?" She asked him as she sat down at the table, giving them both a glass of orange juice.

"I always keep clothes in my car." He smirked at her as he took a bite of bacon.

"Smart guy." She took a drink of orange juice then continued. "You want to come over tonight? We could watch a movie or I could cook or something." She asked him shyly.

"That sounds great. Wait, you cook? This I have to see. I'll have to remember to bring my camera." He teased her. Truth be told, he really couldn't picture her cooking. He figured she'd be pretty hot doing it though. And other things. He shook the dirty thoughts from his mind as they continued with their breakfast.

The rest of the day went by pretty much like a normal day. Except the extra playful flirting between Megan and Peter; which didn't go unnoticed by their coworkers.

Kate knocked on Megan's office door at about 4 pm.

"Hey, what's up?" Megan asked her as she finished filling out the paperwork on her last case.

"I just wanted to tell you that I realized how wrong and selfish it was for me to start dating Todd. I guess I didn't think it through. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I broke up with him earlier." Kate explained to Megan as she walked from the door to Megan's desk.

"I see. Well, thank you. I think." Megan wasn't really sure what to say. She had finally got used to Kate and Todd dating and now they had broken up.

Megan got home around 6 that night and started getting ready to cook as Peter was coming over at 7. She got all the things out she would need when her phone beeped. She was going to ignore it, but thought better of it. She picked it up and saw a text from Peter.

_Can't make it tonight. My sisters showed up at my apartment. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night ;) – Peter _

She sighed and put her phone down. Now what was she supposed to do? She started putting the food away when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door, opened it, and found Todd on the other side.

"What are yo-," She was cut of by his lips on hers.

**tbc…**


	3. Shock to the System

**Let me start out by saying that I can't believe the incredible response this story has gotten. It means everything to me. Every review reminds me why I do this. THANK YOU ALL. Also, let me know what you guys would like to happen/see in the story. I might use them in the story! Oh and please don't hate me…**

Megan lets Todd's lips consume hers and she actually kisses him back before she finally comes to her senses and pushes him off.

"What the hell?" Megan spat at him, obviously angry. Todd didn't say anything, he didn't have to, and her kissing him back was all he needed. He knew she would give in to his advances.

He kisses her again and she pushes him backwards towards the couch, their lips connected the whole way. Megan pushes him down on it and straddles him. Things are really heating up now. Megan knows how wrong this is, but she can't help herself. Todd was her husband and is the father of her child; she would always love him.

Peter parked his car outside of Megan's apartment building in the same place he did the previous night. Truth be told, he feels really bad about blowing off Megan. He at least wanted to see her tonight to explain things better. His sister could so without him for an hour…or two depending on what happened. He gets a little giddy at the thought. He gets up to her door and finds it ajar. Bad things instantly start running through his head. He shakes the thoughts and pushes the door open, finding something worse than anything his mind came up with.

Megan turns looks up at the sound. He eyes instantly go wide when she sees what caused it. Peter is frozen in place, he can't believe his eyes.

"Todd, you need to go." Megan gets off him and he scrambles out of her apartment, tightly closing the door behind him.

Megan goes to Peter, "Peter, I can-," "Don't," He interrupts her. Megan has never seen him like this before. His eyes are filled with rage. She isn't sure what to do, but Peter isn't moving. She assumes this is a good thing.

Peter shoots Megan one last dirty look before he leaves her apartment.

The next few days at work are awkward to say the least. Peter ignores Megan when she tires to talk to him, says mean comments to her and overall acts like someone totally different from the Peter she's grown to know.

On Day three, Megan can't take it anymore. She goes into his office, closes all the blinds and says what's on her mind.

"I don't know what the hell I was doing the other night, but it was stupid. Todd came in and he was all over me and I couldn't think or push him off or do anything. I'm not going to say it's all his fault because it's not; I could have stopped it. I finally had something good going in my life and I managed to fuck it up. Like I usually do. I know there's no excuse, but you've changed my life and I don't want to lose you." Megan was practically in tears. She couldn't believe how things went from being so great to so bad in a matter of minutes.

Peter was now looking at her with softer eyes, clearly hurting from this entire situation as well.

"I just need some time. I want to talk, I do, I just don't want to say anything I'll regret. I'll come to you when I'm ready." Peter explained to her, being as gentle as he could. He knows how fragile Megan is.

Megan goes home that night to an empty apartment. She looks around and sighs. She thought things would be different after that night at the bar. No more coming home to a sad, empty apartment with no man to look forward too. She ought to get something for dinner, but she doesn't feel much like eating. Drinking is another story. She gets out a wine glass and a bottle of red wine. She takes her first sip and instantly feels better; at least that's what she tells herself. Someone knocks on her door. She thinks about not answering it after the events of last night, but who ever is here knows she is too.

Megan opens the door and is instantly swept off her feet. Peter attaches his lips to hers and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him, kissing him back.

**tbc****…**


	4. Penetration

**I am SO sorry it's been like a month and a half since my last update. I suck at updating and can only write when I'm in the right mood, which is never. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

Their kiss grows more intense with every passing second. Peter pushes Megan against the wall as he starts working on her neck. Megan responds by letting out soft moans and running her fingers through Peter's hair. Her moans are already driving Peter crazy. If he doesn't get inside her soon, he knows he'll explode.

"I'm so sorry about Todd. It was stupid." Megan apologizes as Peter moves his lips down her chest.

"Don't, we can talk about it later, not right now." Peter tells her. He doesn't want them talking to ruin the great sex he knows they are about to have.

Peter pulls her back into his arms and carries her into her bedroom, kissing her the entire way. They fall on her bed in a tangle of limbs and giggles. Before Peter knows it, Megan is straddling him. The sight makes him go hard immediately. Her dress is stretching around her thighs, struggling to hide her black lace underwear that he can just barely see, her breasts are practically pouring out of her dress, and she's giving him a look of pure desire.

"Someone's excited," Megan says as she can feel Peter's erection pressing against her leg. "Maybe we should take these off." Megan suggests as she starts undoing Peter's belt. She gets his pants off in record time and is next working on his button down shirt. Once she gets that off he's left only in his boxers as he flips her over so he's on top.

"Now it's my turn to undress you." He smirks, getting more excited than what is probably healthy.

"Please do," She responds, looking up at him with a smile.

He puts his hands on either of her ankles and pushes them up her legs, catching the bottom of her dress as he goes, pushing it up. He goes until he has the dress right below her breasts. She sits up so he can take the dress off completely. He does this and throws it behind him. He attaches his lips to hers once again and guides her back down to a laying position on the bed. He takes in her body before he starts attacking it. He kisses her everywhere he can find skin and shortly after her panties and bra are following in the same path her dress took only a short time before. Megan pushes Peter's boxers off with her feet and looks into his eyes, showing him that she's ready. He slowly enters her. Once he gets fully in, he let's Megan get used to him. He knows she hasn't had a lover in quite some time and he doesn't want to hurt her. She nods her head once she's ready and he slowly starts thrusting. Megan bites her lip and hooks her arms around Peter's neck. She had forgotten how amazing sex is and she definitely wanted to do more of it from now on. Peter slowly starts increasing his pace as he sees the expressions that cross Megan's face and hears her moans.

"You're so tight," Peter grunts as he thrusts inside her.

"Mhm, Peter, don't stop. It feels so good." Megan practically screams.

Although it's only been a couple of minutes, Peter can already sense Megan's orgasm coming and he feels his will be soon after. Most of the woman he's slept with have been sluts so he wasn't used to being with someone who was classy, but he sure did love it. She felt so good.

"Peter, don't stop, I'm coming. Faster." Megan practically begged. This would be her first orgasm in nearly five years and it was going to be a good one. Before she knew it, her orgasm was ripping through her. Her body was convulsing and she could hardly breathe. Her moans were the loudest they have ever been and Peter continued thrusting into her through the entire thing, wanting to make it as good for her as possible.

As soon as Megan's orgasm ended, Peter felt his hit him. He came inside Megan before he even thought to pull out.

"I'm so sorry," Peter told her as he pulled out and lay beside her.

Megan just smiled. "It's okay, a baby wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me." She giggled and turned over to face him.

"Let's wait a while on that one. From now on, I'll pull out until we're ready for that." Peter rationalized with her.

"Sounds fair." She smiled at him and within a few minutes they were asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
